The Secret In Blood
by NinaCorttinelly
Summary: Uma trágica história que na qual se envolve um romance que não deveria acontecer!  Uma historia de um vampiro que matou aquele que amava! O amor que foi morto em uma ilusão da noite...-  Dégel x Kardia - Completa! YAOI


_Como já sabem , os personagens de Lost Canvas não me pertecem ! TT3TT_

_A musica que se encontra no decorrer do texto não é de minha autoria , e sim da banda Cascade. O nome da musica se chama Sexy Sexy!_

_E a musica pode parecer um pouco sem noção , mas fazer o quê? A tradução é assim :D_

_Na história original, seria entre o Camus e o Milo , mas eu mudei ao ler LC ! Porque fanfic's desse casal é o que mais tem aqui no FFN . Talvez eu poste em breve uma continuação de Secrets In Blood, sei não .. ç.Ç _  
_* Nina pensativa ...*_

_N/A : Fic sem BETA , então qualquer erro de digitação , português ou coisa do genero , me avisem sim! Pois errar faz parte!_

_Boa Leitura! _

** The Secret In Blood**

_Todos têm uma historia para contar!Mesmo que seja apenas um segredo ou um conto de uma vida trágica ou feliz, todos nos temos alguma coisa para contar, algo em nosso coração, que escondemos do resto do mundo! Sua verdadeira alma. Aqueles que não têm uma história, diga-se de passagem, que não possuem uma vida!_

_Pois bem,já que aqui estou, tenho uma a lhes contar! Mas antes digo que não sou como outros. Possuo uma trágica historia que na qual se envolve um romance que não deveria jamais acontecer!_

_Entre um vampiro que matou aquele que amava!_

_Não ria de mim, se não acredita o que posso fazer? Mas só digo que ira se impressionar em revelar que eles existem,e que sou um vampiro!Na escuridão saímos das profundezas da noite procurando pelas mais belas diversões!_

_Ah não me apresentei devidamente , perdoe minha indelicadeza! Me chamo Degel Arkell e convido-te a ler a minha bela tragédia romântica!_

_Sente-se e aprecie !_

**A miragem da noite enviada do além**

**Eu quero me encontrar com você**

**Eu não posso me encontrar com você**

**Sua utopia**

A noite caia fria na bela Londres. O tempo estava essencialmente britânico, com muita neblina. Estava sedento por algo cálido e quente. Minha garganta estava seca e ardia pelo líquido viscoso, opaco vermelho. Precisava de Sangue, me senti sedento.

Não sou do tipo que goste de matar pessoas, afinal já fui humano. Prefiro tomar sangue de animais todas às noites para me alimentar, do que virar um serial killer sedento por sangue. Mas sangue humano me revitaliza, preciso me satisfazer com o sangue "proibido" ao menos três vezes no mês.

Bem vocês já devem perceber o mostro que sou não?Mas isso é irrelevante, agora sou o que sou, e não posso mudar.

Andava pelos becos úmidos e escuros a procura de alguma presa. A cada pessoa que aproximava de mim, tentava um contato para me satisfazer. Eram é vão, pois sempre alguma coisa me atrapalhava ou então a pessoa não era apetitosa.

Com apenas um andar deparei-me com a vista panorâmica da bela Londres!Olhava a cidade da Tower Bridge¹,acima do rio Tâmisa.² Meu longo casaco de couro balançava e meus cabelos verdes claros pareciam brincar com a brisa que soprava ao meu encontro. Escutava a mente das pessoas a minha volta, os carros, a tranqüilidade do rio, o vento sussurrando ao meu encontro. Um sorriso cínico formou-se em meus lábios. Estava divagando em pensamentos notórios e isso me deu uma melancolia, me senti nostálgico.

Em um salto desci da Tower Bridge seguimdo até a London Eye.³ Encontraria alguém que me saciasse o apetite, em um dos locais mais movimentados do mundo. No local havia pessoas de tudo que é tipo. Altas, baixas, magras, gordas, belas... Observei em volta, nenhuma que me chamasse atenção. Continuei a andar pela multidão, já estava começando a ficar tonto, com tanta gente ao meu redor. Fechei meus olhos, suspirando, quando senti um cheiro cálido, alguma coisa quente, que pr instinto, me lembrava muito alguma coisa. Alguém passou por mim, um cheiro de Crisântemo, fresco e terno. Procurei em volta tentado sentir o dono de tal fragrância. Vi um homem de longos cabelos azulados, quase roxos entrando na enorme London Eye. Em meus lábios se formou um belo sorriso. Havia encontrado que queria.

- Serás meu... – sussurrei, indo a seu encontro. Passando pela multidão.

**Algum dia, se pudermos nos encontrar**

**Eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta,**

**Eu preciso de você, eu preciso de você,**

**Sexy sexy**

Em um segundo, me encontrei perto de uma das cabines da London Eye_,_com a mão aberta, exalei um pó, que mais parecia diamantes, no rosto do operador. O que desejava fazer precisaria de tempo e muito tempo.

-Quando a cabine chegar à abobade celeste noturna – disse tomando o rosto do operador em mãos, apertando firme – pare a London Eye.

Vi minha presa entrando em uma cabine, entretanto estava acompanhada. Não podia o deixar ir com acompanhantes. Em um gesto brusco, levantei minha mão no ar e disse ao vento:

- Pare... – vi minha presa parar em um baque. Ele agora estava sob meu controle. Podia fazer o que bem se quisesse, mas não. Só queria saciar minha única sede. Sangue humano.

Ao vê-lo na cabine, que subia lentamente em um circulo perfeito, ao encontro das trevas noturnas, me deixei levar lentamente pelo céu noturno. Parei em cima de uma cabine qualquer, poucos metros acima da qual ele se encontrava. A London Eye ia girando, parando de segundos em segundos.

Mas algo me chamou atenção. Ele não se encontrava mais em meus domínios. Alguma coisa não me deixou controla-lo. Sussurrei varias vezes ao seu comando, mas nada. Vi que ele estava afoito na cabine, andando de um lado para o outro. Como se procurasse alguma coisa. Em um impulso me tornei em frente a sua cabine.

Foi quando ele me viu, flutuando no ar. Senti pavor e medo vindo dele. Sorri, minha presa estava com medo de mim. Com um leve girar de meu pulso ,abri as portas da cabine, destravando-as. Ele recuou para trás. Entrei na cabine, olhei para trás fechando a porta. Ele recuava-se mais e mais para trás, até que caiu em um banco qualquer da cabine.

- O que... Como? – o vi dizer com a voz tremula.

- Não tenha medo – disse aproximando sensualmente, tocando lhe o rosto. Ao tocar lhe a face, de súbito senti um tremor me abalar o corpo. Senti um desejo que já havia visto antes. Um calor me tomou o corpo.

- Você? – o ouvi dizer, mas não deixei que terminasse a frase.

Cautelosamente aproximei de minha presa tocando o pescoço, virando o de lado. Retirando os fios azulados que teimavam em se fixar na pele sedosa.

– Agora durma. – disse em um sussurro.

**Ei? Você não vai para o meu quarto?**

**Vou deixar você ouvir minha história secreta**

**Essa noite se você não puder entrar**

**Mesmo se você for embora isto não terá ajudado**

Meus caninos apareceram, abri a boca lentamente para sugar-lhe o sangue. O seu calor, seu cheiro, sentia seu sangue em minha boca, me deliciando por cada gota. Quando estava prestes a abocanhar por completo o seu pescoço senti ele me abraçar. Levei um susto. Afinal, era para mim agarra-lo e não ser agarrado!. Recuei a procura de seus olhos, eles não estavam opacos , pelo contrario , possuía uma chama , um brilho único.

-Como pode? – disse pasmo. Eu já sou branco, fiquei mais ainda. Estava quase transparente. – Um humano, não pode...

Vi-o sorrir com um ar sarcástico. Ele se levantou desviando de mim. Indo até a janela da cabine. Seu semblante sereno, porem seu coração se encontrava com batimento descompassado, muito peculiar. Não pude deixar de perceber isso.

-Finalmente veio – ele disse, ainda olhando a paisagem noturna. – Por que demorou tanto?

Não acreditei no que escutava. Era impossível. Virei-me para ele, com surpresa. Olhei seu semblante pela janela da cabine. o vendo pelo reflexo no vidro. Ao contrario dele que não podia me ver, pois sou um vampiro, não tenho reflexo.

Vi minha presa abaixar o olhar, escondendo, pelos fios roxos rebeldes que teimavam em cair pela sua face.

- Você veio me tirar à dor – ele disse ainda com o olhar baixo. – Tirar esse peso de meu coração?Demorou tanto ...

Virei meu rosto, eu me sentia estranho. Uma coisa estranha me corrompia, um desejo, algo que há muito não via. A verdade foi como uma dor. Sentir uma dor aguda me vir ao corpo.

- Não! – disse olhando minha presa a pouca distancia. Um colapso de fúria me envolveu. – Não!

Gritei pela segunda vez, caindo no chão, soltando meus poderes. As janelas da cabine se quebraram de súbito. Todas ao mesmo tempo, ele nada fez para se proteger, aceitando tudo em seu corpo.

- Eu não sei do quê estas a falar! – disse levantando-me do chão. Ele ainda estava virando para a paisagem, senti a brisa batendo de frente ao meu rosto frio. Peguei lhe pelo braço e virei o de frente para mim.

- Acabe logo com isso! – ele me disse,abraçando-me novamente, encostando suas mãos quentes ao meu corpo frio e morto.

O vi retirar os fios de seu cabelo do pescoço. Ele estava se entregando a mim?

- Não pretendo lhe matar! – disse engolindo em seco. – O que desejo é apenas um pouco de seu sangue, mas nada que ira te matar!

Peguei o pelo rosto, levantando a altura de meus olhos. Foi então, que percebi o que neles haviam. Ele não temia a morte, pelo contrario, já esperava ansioso por ela. Senti isso dele, afinal, esse era um de meus poderes.

- Se eu me recusar a te matar... O que eu vai fazer – perguntei ainda sentindo seu calor em meus braços. - Vai pular dessa altura?

Escutei risos de sua boca, então, ele me empurrou e virou-se novamente para a vidraças quebradas, os cabelos dele brincavam no ar. O vi chegar perto, perto e então vi que ele não brincava com as palavras, estava decidido.

- Hoje, quando vim ate a London Eye – ele disse olhando para as pessoas abaixo. – Eu tinha um pensamento, apenas uma coisa em mente...

- Morte... – respondi, me arrependendo depois. Quando ele estava prestes a morrer, a pular 135 metros de altura, eu o segurei, em um impulso. – Perdeu o juízo?

- Então me mate! – ele disse saindo da porta da cabine, me abraçando com força.

**Na noite cruel, meu coração também estava úmido**

**O tempo não pode voltar**

**Volte, volte, volte**

Não pude dizer nada, estava atônito. Vi-o virar o rosto, deixando o pescoço à mostra. Foi quando me dei conta do sangue em seu rosto, os ferimentos causados por mim, por minha fúria. Cheguei perto, senti o calor de seu corpo. Seu coração batia rápido. Não me contive e antes de tudo perguntei:

- Se quer tanto morrer, porque seu coração esta descompassado?

Ele nada fez, continuou como estava, abraçando-me com força. Ele não sentia medo de mim.

- Nasci assim! – foi o que ele respondeu.

Entendi que não havia mais nada a perguntar! Passei a língua pelo seu pescoço, senti um leve estremecer vindo dele. Um calafrio, um sorriso se formou em meus lábios. Meus caninos logo reapareceram. Minhas íris azul celeste tomaram um tom turquesa intenso.

Mordi com tudo e o vi gemer. Ele estremeceu em meus braços. Suguei seu sangue, cada gota que ele tinha a me oferecer. Demorei alguns minutos e quando me vi saciado tentei me separar, mas ele me agarrou com mais força.

- Não pare! –disse com a voz rouca.

Continuei a sugar-lhe o sangue. Percebi que sua vida ia embora a cada gota que retirava. Era bom, seu gosto, seu sangue tinha uma textura boa. Era quente e cálido, melhor que já provara. Senti seu braço se afrouxando ao poucos. Pela primeira vez em anos, senti medo. Não sei o ao certo porque, mas quando vi o corpo, aquele corpo quente perder seu calor incandescente. Senti sentimento de perda me veio.

Aos poucos o vi perder a consciência. Deixando o corpo pender para trás. Caindo, o amparei em meu colo. A ultima coisa que vi foi suas íris, de um tom azul vibrante quase roxo.

- Obrigado... – ele me disse antes de tomar meus lábios, em um beijo terno que aos poucos foi perdendo seu calor humano. Retribui com cautela e foi quando percebi que ele já estava morto em meus braços. Mas por alguns segundos, era como se eu já tivesse sentido tal beijo. Foi um momento de _De já Vu._Não tive certeza ,mas só depois de tudo que parei para raciocinar , ele me lembrava alguém que já tive em minha vida.

**A miragem da paixão enviada do além**

**Mexendo, mexendo, mexendo, mexendo**

**Sinta-se bem,no paraíso**

O fitei por meros segundos, voltando à realidade quando percebi que a London Eye voltava a se movimentar. Olhei para os lados, a noite invadia a cabine. Era hora de ir. Deitei o corpo dele em um banco extenso da cabine, retirei os fios rebeldes do rosto. E foi só ai que eu tinha reparado o quão lindo minha presa era. Sai da cabine pulando de uma altura extrema, caindo de pé em outra que se encontrava logo abaixo.

Antes de parti literalmente olhei para cima. Estava arrependido.

- Matei um humano... Uma coisa que já fui no passado! – murmurei sumindo na escuridão. Foi do então que me dei conta. Não sabia o nome dele!

Quando cheguei ao chão, esperei ate que a cabine onde minha presa estava chegar, parando no portão de saí em uma certa distancia, mas pude logo ver uma multidão se juntar na porta. Escutei gritos de terror, pavor, horror! Nem sei mais quais palavras dizer. Escutei de tudo. Um grupo de pessoas gritava, houve murmúrios falas, que não pude entender. Foi quando ouvi um nome que me chamou a atenção. Levantei o olhar em direção, chegando mais perto. Uma mulher chorava ao lado do corpo. Gritava, suas lagrimas... Fez-me lembrar de quando era humano!

- Kardia! – ela disse.

**Queimando se pudermos nos encontrar aqui**

**Mexendo, mexendo, mexendo, mexendo**

**Sexy Sexy Dance**

Estaquei. Já havia ouvido esse nome antes? Foi quando me lembrei que, em uma de minhas noitadas de diversão, havia dormido com um humano que tinha o mesmo nome. Cheguei mais perto e o vi, as luzes que iluminavam o local. me mostraram a verdadeira face de minha presa. Ele era o mesmo humano por quem me apaixonei, há sete anos antes. Mas por ser um vampiro, me recusei a continuar com a paixão.O abandonei em uma noite qualquer , em um lugar qualquer pela vasta Londres!

Eu o amava! Se o abandonei foi por que quis que tivesse uma vida!Que vivesse , pois eu sabia que, cedo ou tarde iria me sucubir e mata-lo , transformando- em um ser repugnante , como sou hoje.

_Porque se matou! Não eu o matei! Kardia, seu... Seu estúpido! Se soubesse que era você jamais tinha feito tal ato!_

Abandonei a London Eye desaparecendo do local. Arrependi-me plenamente pela primeira vez, de não ter alguém em meus braços e quando tive, não cuidei e o deixei morrer, e o que é pior, eu matei aquele que realmente amei em minha vida pos morte e tentei proteger e vão!

**Sempre vou te amar assim**

**Sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta,**

**Preciso de você, preciso de você**

**Sexy Sexy You**

_"Eu sinto você em todos os lugares que eu vou, sinto a sua vida presente na minha e sinto que não consigo mais viver sem ter você."_

**Longe da paixão a uma miragem**

**Mexendo, mexendo, mexendo, mexendo**

**Mais e mais**

**Mexendo, mexendo**

**Mexendo, mexendo** **enquanto brilha**

**Sexy Sexy**


End file.
